


I said good-bye when the sun was setting.

by RebornySuperbia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Dreams, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebornySuperbia/pseuds/RebornySuperbia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Armin find the ocean when everything ends. Jean doesn't want everything to end at that moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I said good-bye when the sun was setting.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, this unbeta'd and wasn't revised. I just wrote down an idea in my head and this is what came out. I really like Jean/Armin, like you have no idea. Two virgin dorks but really awesome and have so much potential.

Jean loves the ocean when the sun is setting. It looked beautiful, and peaceful.

 

 _Peaceful_ … he couldn’t believe that he was able to say that word, and actually mean that everything is finally peaceful. The titans were gone, and so was everyone’s fear. Everyone started living and laughing because the world was alright.

 

He sat and stared and the waves crashing, and felt a hand on his back. It was Armin. He smiled at the blonde and Armin sat next to him. “Sorry I’m late, Jean,” he said and smiled apologetically. Jean shook his head and ruffled Armin’s blonde hair.

 

“Don’t worry, you’re never late.”

 

They both found the ocean, together. The exact day that everything was over, they found it. He did have to carry Armin to the water, though. They both laughed and cried when they got in the water, holding each other tightly. It was too good to be true. Armin pulled Jean down to kiss him, and it was awkward and their noses bumped at first, but they quickly found the right angle.

 

Jean laid his head down on Armin’s lap, and Armin sighed, his hand instinctively running through Jean’s hair. “You just have to put your head on my lap every time?” Armin said, his fingers combing Jean’s hair slowly.

 

“Every time,” Jean said, closing his eyes. Yes, this is peace. He feels light and that he could float.

 

“Hey Jean,” called Armin softly, and Jean hummed, “I love you.”

 

Jean breathed out a laughed, “don’t say stupid things, Armin.”

 

“I do,” Armin said, leaning down and placing kiss on Jean’s lips.

 

Jean smiled, his lips moving against Armin’s soft ones, and Armin parted. “I love you too, Armin.”

 

Armin chuckled, “I know,” he said, his hand leaving Jean’s hair. He got up and Jean opened his eyes, looking at him. “Where are you going?” he asked lazily.

 

Armin walked a few steps towards the water then looked back, smiling at Jean. “Come on,” he said, extending his hand towards Jean. The other smiled, shaking his head.

 

“You go on, Armin, I’ll follow in a bit,” Jean said, closing his eyes. He felt drowsiness that was stronger than him wanting to follow Armin.

 

He closed his eyes.

 

“Armin, wait,” he muttered, but sleep pulled him under.

 

And he opened his eyes suddenly, and Armin was gone.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Armin was gone months ago.

 

When they found the ocean, Armin was too injured to move, so Jean, also injured and bleeding, carried him and dragged himself to the ocean. Armin told him that it wasn’t necessary, that he’s happy just looking at it. Jean ignored him, ignored the pain that was all over his body, ignored the tears building in his eyes, and walked to the water. When the water hit his ankles, his dropped on his knees, and he slowly put Armin down on his lip, and the blonde laughed, and Jean’s tears fell.

 

“Don’t cry, Jean,” Armin whispered weakly, and slowly pulled Jean down to kiss him, but their noses bumped. Jean chuckled and tilt his head, kissing Armin softly, his hand resting on Armin’s cheek.

 

Armin smiled, backing away slightly. “Hey, Jean, I really love you,” he whispered and rest his head on Jean’s shoulder.

 

“Heh, don’t say stupid things,” Jean said, and winced in pain. Armin was breathing softly, and blood was seeping from his mouth. He looked at the sun that was setting, and the water around them that turned a very light shade of red.

 

“I do,” Armin said weakly, and his breathing was becoming less and less, and Jean’s tears fell even more as he held Armin closer to him, and buried his nose in Armin’s blonde hair.

 

“I love you too,” he said through his tears. He pressed kisses on the side of Armin’s head, and he could barely hear Armin breathe. “Oi, Armin?”

 

Armin let out a low laugh, barely audible. “I know, Jean,” he said and closed his eyes. His grip around Jean’s neck loosened, and his hands fell down, splashing against the water. Jean closed his eyes and screamed, holding Armin’s body close. The pain in his body was gone, but he felt his heart shredding.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

When he opened his eyes, and he was resting on the beach again, eyes wet with tears.

 

He loves the ocean, especially in the sunset, because it reminded him of Armin.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Hey, Armin… is it peaceful where you are now?


End file.
